1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to baby walkers and more specifically it relates to a safety walker for a baby. The safety walker for a baby is an improvement on the safety features of current baby walker, which can cause traumatic injury when they tip over or fall from heights, such as on stairs, landings or a porch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous baby walkers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to help develop babies leg muscles, so as to teach babies how to walk. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.